


Alphas Don't Kiss Alphas

by CheapQueenPrincess



Category: K-pop, Mamamoo, Monsta X (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Jung Wheein, Alpha Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Developing Friendships, F/F, Forced Relationship, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Internalized Homophobia, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa, Omega Kim Yongsun | Solar, Omega Verse, Omega/Omega, conversion therapy, ending loosely based on wind flower mv, jookyun if you squint, sunseul if you squint, wenjoy if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheapQueenPrincess/pseuds/CheapQueenPrincess
Summary: When Moonbyul's summer fling with another Alpha girl was discovered by her parents, she was immediately packed off to the most well renowned conversion therapy camp in the country, Nature's Course. But as her weeks at the camp progress, and her relationships with her campmates continue to develop and evolve, Moonbyul soon comes to realise that there is far more to her attractions and what they mean for her very sense of self, than she ever thought possible.
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Yongsun | Solar, Kang Seulgi/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Alphas Don't Kiss Alphas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Close Your Eyes, See Through Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691054) by [sindubu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sindubu/pseuds/sindubu). 



The building was unassuming.

That's how anyone who saw it would describe it. The entrance way was made of plain stone, the glass front doors covered by an overhang, and the rest of the grounds were hidden in a winding complex amongst the trees. It seemed almost to blend in with it's surroundings, so much so that if you happened to blink while driving past it, you might not have noticed it was there at all. And Moonbyul for one, didn't know what to think of it.

The sound of her father shutting the car door on the opposite side brought her attention away from the building, and she turned to face him as he moved round to the back and opened up the boot, reaching for her bag which she hurried to assist him with. It was one of those heavy holdall sort of bags, packed full for her stay at the camp, and as an Alpha, she was more equipped to be handling it than her increasingly older father.

Holdall in hand, they moved to the side of the car closest to the front entrance and paused, facing each other in silence. Her father dithered slightly, clearly unsure as to what he was supposed to do.

"Uh, I know they said- but, I can come in with you if you want-"

Moonbyul shook her head, placing her bag down on the pavement.

"I'll be fine appa, I promise."

Nodding, looking as if he was reassuring himself more than his daughter, he took a step towards her and brought her into a firm hug, patting her on the shoulder before releasing her.

"You'll write to us? Or call if they'll let you?"

Moonbyul smiled and nodded.

"Of course."

Her father smiled back, a little awkwardly, as if he didn't know what to do with himself, before he squeezed her shoulders one last time and dropped his hands.

"I'll be off then. Do try and engage in this course won't you? I think it'll really help."

Moonbyul nodded.

"I'll try appa, I promise."

Bouncing on his heels for a moment more, he gave a sort of dismissive nod of his head and then walked back round the car, getting in and driving away before the awkwardness could persist any longer. Alone now on the pavement outside the building, Moonbyul took in a steadying breath and picked up the holdall once more, making her way up to the entrance.

The inside of the building had the sort of air that you might expect in an old people's home, not silent exactly but with a slow quietness that both comforted and unnerved Moonbyul. For it felt like she was entering somewhere safe, but at the same time, it made her wonder what it was making her feel safe from.

The reception was completely empty, save for a middle aged man standing at the front desk. The door had made no noise to announce her presence, and so it was only when she walked all the way up to him that he noticed she was there. Looking up from his computer, he smiled at her.

"Hello Miss, welcome to Nature's Course. What's the name?"

The man was wearing a blue polo shirt, with a logo of a tree and two intertwined wolves emblazoned on the front. He also had a small name tag, pinned just above it.

 _Woosung_.

"Uh, Moon. Moon Byulyi."

"Moon... Byulyi..." the receptionist muttered to himself, sifting through a pile of papers on his desk until he found the one he was looking for.

"Just sign here please, so we know you've checked in."

Moonbyul blinked down at the paper he had slid across to her, and took the pen when offered. Feeling compelled, and not wanting this to drag on any longer than it had to, she didn't bother reading the document, just signed along the neat line on the bottom. 

"Head on through, just there," he instructed her, pointing to a door that he opened electronically from his desk. "Hyesun will show you round."

Nodding, Moonbyul adjusted her grip on her bag handle and pushed through the door, hearing it click and beep shut behind her. The corridor she found herself had a pale blue carpet and plain, cream coloured walls, and was lit by a harsh line of strip lighting down the centre of the ceiling. Swallowing nervously, Moonbyul looked in through several of the open doors along the corridor, until she found one that was occupied.

An Alpha women was leaning forward on a table, reading something, while a man of indeterminable dynamic at the back of the room, was sorting through filing cabinets. But no sooner had she ducked her head past the door, did the woman look up and visibly brighten, stepping out from behind the table and holding out her hand for Moonbyul to shake.

"Ah, you must be one of our Alphas. Name?"

Moonbyul shook her hand, firmly and confidently, like she had been taught to do.

"Uh, Moon Byulyi."

The woman, Hyesun presumably, as her nametag then affirmed, beamed.

"A pleasure to meet you. Now we just need to go through a few basic procedures before I show you round, just to get you properly settled into life here at Nature's Course."

Hyesun led her into the room, and called over to the man by the filing cabinets as she did so.

"Cover the door for me please, Jongyul."

The man looked up and nodded, smiling at Moonbyul as he passed.

"Now if you could empty your pockets for me please."

A little taken off-guard by the request but anxious to cooperate, Moonbyul nodded hastily.

"Uh, yeah."

Pushing her hand into her trouser pocket, she laid out everything she had brought with her loose onto the table between them. It wasn't much, just her wallet, a simple keyring with two keys on it, her phone with attached ear buds, a few coins and a half-full pack of gum.

"We'll have to check your bag as well," Hyesun continued, scooping up the items Moonbyul had placed on the table.

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead."

With only slight difficulty, Moonbyul lifted the holdall up onto the table and Hyesun took it to the side, presumably to look through later. And Moonbyul stood back awkwardly, waiting, as Hyesun packed all of her pocket contents into a plastic tub, which she then labelled, across a strip of masking tape on the lid, 'Byulyi', before turning to face her and handing her back the pack of gum. 

"We don't encourage gum chewing here though."

Moonbyul nodded.

"I'll try to save it."

Hyesun raised her eyebrows slightly, an almost imperceptible movement, before stepping back round the table and instructing Moonbyul to follow her, as they exited the entrance building and moved out into the grounds.

"Now all this area is free outdoor space, which you'll have time to relax in during the program. We like to make sure not all of your time is spent learning, so you don't get overwhelmed. Though of course, all of your time spent here is an exercise in rehabilitation."

Moonbyul nodded, giving no response to this as she had never been much good at knowing exactly what to say in a conversation.

"Now where we just were was the entrance building, which is also administration and first aid, so if you ever need anything, that should be your first stop."

Moonbyul noticed suddenly, quite by accident, that now they were out in the open she could see a perimeter fence, chain-link, surrounding the entire camp grounds. And although it was probably standard procedure for a place like this, she couldn't help but feel unnerved by it.

"Over there is the sports hall and the outdoor courts and fields. As an Alpha, regular sporting activities will be integrated amongst your other classes."

Moonbyul chose not to comment on this, particularly on the apparent distinction being made concerning Omegas and sports. As for herself, she didn't mind sport, and had even been on her high school's baseball team. But she would never of described herself as particularly interested in sport, and most certainly not in any of the rougher games.

"Now the main bit here is all the classrooms. You'll be engaging in normal study alongside your extra classes, so you don't fall too far behind the national standard. We also have group rooms and smaller rooms for your one-on-one sessions."

They continued walking until they had made their way round the back of the classrooms, and Hyesun diverted her attention by pointing.

"Far corner is the dorm halls. You'll be in one of three. And just next to that is the cafeteria."

Moonbyul nodded, but noticed that Hyesun had skipped over one building in particular between the classrooms and the dorms.

"What's that building?" she asked, nodding towards it.

Hyesun paused for a moment, visibly apprehensive, before she answered.

"That's the intensive therapy block. You might never get to see it, depending on how you interact with the activities. It's also where you'll go if you enter your rut during your stay here. It's a very safe, isolated environment, so there's no chance of anything going wrong."

Moonbyul stared at the building for a moment, a slight chill running up her spine. She wasn't exactly sure why, but the thought of being trapped in there, for upwards of a week, in the throes of a rut, was about the most unappealing thing she could possibly think of.

"Well that's everything, so let's head back shall we?"

Agreeing, they turned round and Moonbyul followed Hyesun back up to the entrance building. She noticed the older Alpha eyeing the cross necklace that she had tucked under her collar, and that was resting on the front of her shirt, the only visible accessory to her straight-laced, girl-next-door look.

"You a Christian?" Hyesun eventually asked.

"Uh, yeah. I am."

Hyesun nodded thoughtfully.

"There'll be some time every Sunday morning, in the chapel, if you'd like to participate in that. We find that faith can be a powerful force in helping with rehabilitation." 

"I'll think about it."

Hyesun smiled and rested her hand gently on Moonbyul's arm for a moment, before dropping it a little hastily.

"Now just so you know, everyone here is expected to use people's proper names and the appropriate honorifics at all times. So no nicknames, or new names, or anything like that okay? We find it encourages a distancing from oneself, which is exactly what we don't need."

Moonbyul felt a slight stab of guilt in her chest. She hadn't gone by Byulyi in company of her friends and classmates for almost three years now, having preferred the less personal address of Moonbyul. But was that what she had been doing? Separating herself out into another person, living under a persona, and ignoring her true self?

Heading back into the entrance building, they passed Jongyul in the company of another Alpha, a male this time, who nodded at Moonbyul when she made eye contact. Waiting outside the office, Hyesun soon returned with several items in hand.

"Here's your handbook and your schedule for the term."

Moonbyul took the handbook and the folded piece of paper from Hyesun's hand and the older woman smiled at her.

"Welcome to Nature's Course."

Hyesun then directed her towards the meeting hall, just off from the entrance building, as she went to greet the next Alpha to arrive. As she walked, she found herself absentminadly fiddling with the button on her shirt cuff, turning it up so that she could rub the bracelet underneath between her thumb and forefinger. 

She found the hall easily enough, and peeked through the window first to see it already full of people. Swallowing softly, she dropped her hand from her wrist, tucked the handbook and schedule under her arm and pushed open the door into the meeting hall.

Immediately she was hit by an overwhelming Omega scent in the air, and Moonbyul hesitated in the doorway, unsure what she was supposed to do with herself. Feeling out of place just standing there, she made her way over to the smattering of chairs in front of the stage at the top end of the room and sat down one seat behind and to the right of another girl. Immediately she turned to face her, an intrigued look on her face.

"Oh, the Alphas are coming in now are they?"

Moonbyul stared blankly at her for a moment, unsure how to respond to this. Noticing this, the Omega grinned at her and held out her hand, which Moonbyul found out when she shook it, had a very firm grip.

"Kim Yongsun."

"Moon Byulyi," she mumbled in reply.

Yongsun raised an eyebrow.

"You sure about that? Because you don't really sound it."

Moonbyul shrugged a little awkwardly.

"It's my name. But I prefer Moonbyul."

Yongsun beamed and let go of her hand.

"Moonbyul it is then."

Moonbyul frowned, biting down on her lip and glancing round the room hesitantly.

"Isn't it... part of the rules? That we refer to each other by our proper names?"

Yongsun shrugged.

"Why should I care what the rules are?"

Moonbyul narrowed her eyes, already put off by the Omega's overconfidence and considerably brash nature of speaking.

"You don't seem like the sort of Omega that would be here."

Yongsun looked more amused than surprised by this.

"No?"

Moonbyul shook her head and Yongsun smirked, looking her up and down and taking in her sensible ponytail and white dress shirt, tucked neatly into her black trousers.

"And you are _exactly_ the sort of Alpha I thought would come here."

Taking issue with her tone, Moonbyul didn't reply and took her eyes away from the Omega, feeling that silence was probably the best action to take right now. For she felt that continuing this conversation would only annoy her, as she wasn't sure that she really liked Yongsun.

Sitting back in her chair, Moonbyul clasped her hands together and rested them in her lap as she looked around the hall. What struck her first of all was that not everyone was sat down. In fact, very few were. Some were in groups or pairs, talking too lowly for her to make out any of their conversations, some were hunched up on the floor against the wall, flicking through their handbooks, and some were even up on the stage, exchanging comments with what Moonbyul assumed to be the course leaders.

One girl in particular caught her eye though.

She couldn't tell if she was an Alpha or an Omega from this distance, though judging by the fact that she was wearing trousers and had dirty blonde hair, cropped short, Alpha was more likely. She was sitting on the floor, knees brought and arms wrapped around them. From this angle, she couldn't get a good look, but she was pretty sure that there was some slight bruising on the right side of her face, just above her eye.

"Scouting the field already?"

Moonbyul looked up to see Yongsun leaning over the back of her chair, watching her with a lazy smile on her face

"What?"

Yongsun jerked her head in the direction of the girl Moonbyul had been looking at.

"She's an Alpha, only one here other than you. Alphas weren't supposed to come up till half-day, but her father brought her up in the morning, just like the rest of us."

Moonbyul turned back to look at the Alpha, even more curious now.

"What's her name?"

Yongsun shrugged.

"How should I know?"

Once again irritated by Yongsun's dismissive tone, Moonbyul turned away from the Omega and made a point of reading through her handbook as one by one, the rest of the Alphas filed into the meeting hall, and eventually one of the group leaders called for their attention.

"Alright guys, I think that's all of us so let's make a circle. And I want you alternating, Alpha, Omega, where you can."

Seeing that Yongsun had already taken her seat up on one side of the circle, Moonbyul closed her handbook and stood up, making a point of sitting on the opposite side to her, and ending up sandwiched between two Omega males. The one to her left was quite unnervingly tall for an Omega, at least six foot, and had floppy pink hair. The one on her right had dishevelled dark hair and a small, angular face, which seemed stuck in a permanently nervous expression.

"Excellent," the group leader said, once they were all in place, beaming. 

He was a youngish man, although definitely older than all of them. Moonbyul would've guessed late twenties. And just like the receptionist, he was wearing a bright blue polo shirt, with the camp logo emblazoned in the corner and a nametag just above it.

"Now then, let's start with introductions first of all. I'll start and we'll go round clockwise, stating our name, age and dynamic, okay? Now my name's Jongsuk, I'm 31, an Omega and I'm going to be one of your main team leaders during your time here."

Jongsuk then gestured to his left, and the boy next to him, a broad-shouldered Alpha in a crewneck jumper, gave his answers in a sullen voice.

As the line of introductions went round the circle, Moonbyul took the time to count how many people were in attendance. There were twenty-six in total, plus two leaders, about even male and female though she didn't know exactly. It was harder still to work out the ratio of Alphas to Omegas, what with them all being in such close quarters, everybody's scent was mixing up into a confused mass.

When it came to her turn, straight after the pink haired boy to her left who had called himself Hyungwon, she introduced herself quickly, trying her best to ignore Yongsun's smile as she lent back in her chair, watching her. She didn't pay much attention to the introductions of everyone else, but she couldn't help but catch a few names that stood out.

The girl with the bruising on her face introduced herself quietly as Jung Wheein, Alpha, her eyes fixed resolutely on the floor throughout. Moonbyul couldn't help but wonder where the bruising had come from, and it wasn't a fun thing to speculate about. Another person that caught her notice was an Omega called Ahn Hyejin. She didn't really know why, but something about her sparked recognition in the back of her mind, as she was rather similar to a girl she had known back home. Same looks, same attitude, same complete disregard for how an Omega was supposed to act.

Once introductions were over, Jongsuk brought everyone's attention to him again by gesturing with his hand.

"Alright guys so, point one I want you to take away from this term, if nothing else. Friends are a crucial part of your rehabilitation, especially those that are going through the exact same trials as you are. Having friends means there's always someone to encourage you and help you keep going. It means that you're never left on your own and end up resorting to desperate measures for companionship. It means having positive influences in your life rather than negative ones."

Moonbyul tightened her grip on the edge of her chair and leaned forward slightly, a spark of anxiety going off in the back of her brain.

"Now I know that my friends were the biggest part of my own journey, and I was exactly were most of you are now, and probably even worse, because I was part of all the wrong crowds. Having the right _sort_ of friends matters just as much as having friends at all. Now I guarantee that every single one of you, in some way, suffered from the type of people you were associating with, and that's at least part of the reason you're here today."

Moonbyul bit down on her lip, hard.

"So before we start the course properly, I'd like to spend the rest of today doing a few team games, and for us to all really get to know each other, as friends and teammates in a common goal, which is to help all of you get back home feeling better than ever, as soon as possible, okay?"

Jongsuk looked round the room expectantly, and was greeted with a round of reluctant nods.

"Now our first game will be Speed Dating. We'll all pair off and have thirty seconds each to tell the other three things about ourselves. We'll do this three times more, but you have to say three different things each time. Then we'll go round the room and each share something we learnt about someone else."

Jongsuk directed them to set the chairs out in pairs in a circle all across the hall and then sit down in the nearest one, each facing a random partner.

"Those facing towards the door will move round, and those facing me will stay seated. Start with your names though guys, because it's likely you'll have forgotten some."

As Jongsuk set off the first timer, the Alpha across from her spoke first, in a mumble.

"Wheein."

Moonbyul nodded.

"Byulyi."

A short silence.

"Do you uh... want to start?"

Wheein hesitated for a second and then nodded.

"Uh I'm... a Christian. My father's a pastor. And I have a cat called Ggomo."

Moonbyul smiled.

"Bet they're cute."

Wheein shrugged, continuing to avoid eye contact with her.

"Uh well, I'm an only child. My family has four dogs, to make up for the lack of sons my father says. And... I have a tattoo. On my arm."

Wheein finally looked up at her, clearly interested.

"What's it say?"

Moonbyul unbuttoned her sleeve and rolled it up to show Wheein.

"It's French. It means 'don't forget to love yourself'."

Wheein nodded and averted her gaze once more.

"That's nice."

The next 'date', with a boy by the name of Minhyuk, went by just as quickly, but it seemed as if her good fortune was not to continue, as her final pairing was none other than Kim Yongsun. The Omega grinned at her as she sat down, and Moonbyul responded by crossing her arms and frowning. And when Yongsun held out her hand again, she refused to shake it.

"Kim Yongsun."

"I'm well aware."

"Now, now. Jongsuk told us to introduce ourselves again."

"You start," Moonbyul said, ignoring her comment.

Yongsun smiled again and tilted her head to the side.

"I was voted Prom Queen in high school."

"Course you were."

Sitting up, Yongsun lent forward, resting her elbows on her knees.

"I'm taking Japanese classes."

"Easiest language to learn."

Leaning even closer, so that they were practically nose to nose, Yongsun gave her next fact in a low whisper, complete with a smirk.

"I like Omegas. A _lot_."

Finding herself unable to retort, Moonbyul closed her mouth and Yongsun sat back in her seat with a sly smile on her face.

"Your turn."

Not wanting to be outdone in attitude, Moonbyul lent forward also to give her answers.

"I was born in Bucheon."

Yongsun shook her head.

"Never been."

"My father's a physician at the University Hospital, and my mother works for the City Council."

"Sounds like a nice little family."

"It is."

"You still ended up here though, I see."

Moonbyul gave her a hard stare, clenching her jaw.

"I wanted to come here."

"Oh well then, I'm sure that's well worth the money your parents are paying."

Moonbyul felt inclined to retort, searching her mind for a cutting answer, before Jongsuk spoke over her, bringing the speed dating activity to a close.

"Alright guys, huddle up and let's share what we've found out."

Tossing an annoyed look at Yongsun, Moonbyul stood up and dragged her chair back to the centre of the room, resolutely ignoring her.

Yongsun however, seemed determined not to leave her alone. Whatever activity they engaged in, whether it was picture charades, word association, human knot, or trying to build the best tent out of only newspaper and tape, Yongsun seemed to find a way to badger her, so that by the time they broke for dinner, Moonbyul had already formed a firm disliking of the Omega.

After dinner, Jongsuk put a film on for them to watch till bedtime, a Christian film called 'The Drop Box'. It wasn't at all Moonbyul's usual sort of film, but it was more fun than school and homework would be. She found herself sitting next to Wheein, who was silent throughout but Moonbyul didn't mind this. The two of them had already struck up an odd sort of bond, recognising each other as similarly quiet souls.

By the time the film was over, it was dark outside and Jongsuk seemed eager to wrap things up, bounding up to the front and bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet.

"Now everyone, for the last thing today we'll be sorting you into pairs, to help with your normative relationship assimilation throughout this course. You'll be expected to remain in these pairs throughout the term, although if there are any major issues between you, bring it to us and we'll see what we can sort out." 

Moonbyul noticed that Jongsuk was reading off of his clipboard, which he had been scribbling notes on all through their introductory activities, and she wondered what observations he could of made that would influence the decision on who to pair up.

"First pair. Lee Hoseok and Chae Hyungwon." 

The pink haired boy she had been sitting next to during introductions stood up and made his way over to stand next to a boy that couldn't have looked more Alpha if he tried, his muscular arms visible even under his t-shirt. Moonbyul had sometimes found herself envious of male Alphas for this reason. Nobody ever doubted that they fitted in, that they were a proper Alpha, that there was nothing on their mind but finding their perfect Omega mate.

"Next pair, Jung Wheein and Ahn Hyejin."

Moonbyul watched as Wheein swallowed nervously and shuffled over to stand next to Hyejin who, despite her earlier attitude, smiled at her warmly. The pairing continued in this way, every couple an Alpha and Omega (obviously) until there were only a handful of them left. Moonbyul was starting to get nervous now, as neither her or Yongsun had been chosen yet, and she didn't want to imagine what it would be like to be paired with her, whatever the pairing actually entailed.

Jongsuk flicked up the page on his clipboard and squinted slightly to read his handwriting. He then paused for a moment and looked up, staring straight at Moonbyul as if to say 'this'll be interesting', before reading out the pairing.

"Moon Byulyi and Kim Yongsun."

Moonbyul turned her face away, leaning into her shoulder, and muttered a short obscenity under her breath. Standing up, she moved into the middle of the room and looked sullenly at the ground, as Yongsun made her way over and stood next to her.

"You two will be in room... six. That's in Dorm Hall B."

Yongsun nodded and Moonbyul shrugged her shoulders, her hands slumped in her pockets. When dismissed, she made to go immediately, but was stopped by Jongsuk's hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, com'n you two. I need you to hold hands, alright. Get used to being affectionate with each other. Remember, you're a couple until the end of the term."

Yongsun raised an eyebrow challengingly and held out her hand, which Moonbyul begrudgingly took, barely abstaining from a grimace as Yongsun interlocked their fingers. As soon as they were out of sight of any leaders, Moonbyul pushed Yongsun's hand away, which the Omega received with an air of mock offence.

"Com'n babe, don't be like that."

Moonbyul's head twitched, visibly irritated by the pet name. 

"Don't call me babe."

Yongsun smirked.

"You heard the man though. A couple till the end of term."

"Plenty of couples don't like each other."

Yongsun shrugged considerately.

"They've usually been married twenty years first though."

Moonbyul stopped short in the corridor, spinning on her heel to face Yongsun.

"Look, you've made it abundantly clear that you've got a smart mouth. Just don't use it to call me anything other than my name, okay?"

Yongsun shrugged.

"Whatever you say."

They walked on in silence back up to the entrance building to collect their bags, which had been sorted through and checked for anything disallowed by the camp rules, before being packed back up and labelled. Rather than a holdall, Yongsun had brought a travel case, which trundled irritatingly behind her on it's tiny wheels.

The dorm halls were about what Moonbyul had expected, a corridor exactly the same as the one in the entrance hall, with five plain white doors leading off from it at exact intervals. The number six was painted in black on the first door, and after a short altercation between the two of them, Yongsun stepped up and opened it first.

Moonbyul was instantly taken aback however by what greeted them inside.

Rather than two single beds, or even a bunk, as was the usual for student dorms, the bedroom resembled something not unlike a hotel room, with a single double bed in the centre of the far wall. Moonbyul froze in the doorway, staring at it, even as Yongsun appeared completely unphased, placing her case down on the floor and opening it, beginning to unpack.

Moonbyul couldn't get her head round it.

She had met Yongsun no more than a few hours ago, and they were expecting them to share a bed for an entire school term? Not to mention the fact that Yongsun was an Omega, an attractive one at that, and she an Alpha. Her parents would've baulked at the very idea. It was just not seemly for her to be doing this.

Forcing herself to move, although her limbs felt heavy and her head was clouded with confusion and anxiety, she placed her holdall down on the opposite side of the room to Yongsun and unzipped, beginning to take out her clothes first and place them in neat piles on the carpet.

A knock on the door brought her head up, and Hyesun poked her head round, smiling.

"Hey, you two settling in alright?"

Moonbyul didn't know what else to do other than nod, and Yongsun did the same.

"Good, that's good. I was just popping round to make sure you're all aware of the rules about bedtime. Now, there'll be a roll-call everyday before lights out to make sure everybody's in the right rooms, at which point we will lock you in for the night. If there's an emergency and you need to contact us, there's a panic button on the wall by the door. That will alert the crew member on night duty to your need for assistance."

Moonbyul glanced at the wall and over at the red button, that was covered by a small plastic case to prevent accidentally pressing it.

"Well, if that's all clear, I'll leave you to it."

Moonbyul managed a small smile at Hyesun as she left to go and talk to the other occupants of B Hall, which Yongsun watched with great amusement. Ignoring Yongsun however, Moonbyul moved to sit on the edge of the bed, her face troubled with a frown which Yongsun couldn't help herself but inquire after.

"What's with the face?"

Moonbyul shook her head slowly, as if she hadn't even heard Yongsun's question.

"Why do they need to lock us in?"

Yongsun rolled her eyes as if it were obvious.

"To stop us from fucking, obviously."

Moonbyul's eyes widened as she snapped her head up to look at Yongsun, and she stumbled to find an answer.

"But- we're in a room together."

For the first time since meeting her, Yongsun broke her mischievous, uncaring outward stance and pulled a disgusted face.

"Gross. As if."

Moonbyul crossed her arms indignantly.

"What's wrong with me?"

Yongsun shook her head, mouth open slightly in disbelief.

"I cannot believe you are asking that question."

Moonbyul tossed her head.

"I don't see what's so ridiculous about it."

Yongsun sighed and sat down on the bed next to her, giving her a hard stare.

"You're here because you're gay right?"

Moonbyul was astonished by the audacity of Yongsun to make such a statement so casually.

"No, I- I don't-"

"Alright, alright," Yongsun cut in, waving her hands dismissively. "It doesn't matter either way I suppose. But you _are_ here because your parents, or your friends, or whoever, caught you doing something you weren't supposed to. Right?"

Moonbyul's cheeks reddened and she looked away from Yongsun.

"I'll take that as a yes."

A heavy silence formed between them then, Moonbyul's hands clenching nervously around the bedsheets as she fought to reckon with how Yongsun was talking to her, and the things that she was saying, as if they were blatant fact.

"I'm not... what you said I am. I like girls." She stuttered again when she caught sight of Yongsun's critical stare. "Omega girls, I mean."

Yongsun sighed but for once she didn't argue with her.

"Well, if we're going to explain things your way. In answer to your earlier question, you're not really my type."

Struck with a sudden sense of indignation, Moonbyul crossed her arms again and turned her nose up at Yongsun. 

"Well you're not really mine either."

Yongsun raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Well thank God for that."

There was another short silence between them before Moonbyul broke, having been too intrigued by something Yongsun had said to her.

"What about you? Why are you here?"

Yongsun lent back against the bed and tilted her head to the side, smiling at Moonbyul.

"Well. Isn't that a story?"

Moonbyul frowned, not sure what to make of such an answer, and made to push Yongsun for more details before she was interrupted by Hyesun's loud voice from outside in the hallway.

"Alright guys, it's almost ten. Time for roll call."

Avoiding eye contact with Yongsun, Moonbyul led as the two of them stepped out into the hallway and stood on either side of the door to be counted. Looking up the hall, Moonbyul noticed that they had been placed in a building with three other all female couples, one of which was Hyejin and Wheein. She wondered then if this was a coincidence, or if they had been placed that way purposefully. 

The click of the door locking behind them as they retired to bed, made Moonbyul feel suddenly more trapped and restricted than it had any right to do. Because by Yongsun's explanation, she supposed it made sense, but that didn't mean she was any less anxious about sharing a bed with an Omega for the first time ever.

By the time she turned round, Yongsun was already crouched by her suitcase, pulling out her pyjamas in preparation for going to bed. Following her lead, Moonbyul crossed to the opposite side of the room, picked out some pyjamas for herself and then straightened up, clutching them to her chest and feeling quite out of her depth. Noticing her awkwardness, Yongsun jerked her head towards a door in the far corner.

"Go on then, into the bathroom with you. Unless I've clocked you all wrong and you'd quite fancy seeing me naked."

Her cheeks reddening, Moonbyul tried her best to disguise her embarrassment with distaste and took her pyjamas into the bathroom with her, shutting the door firmly behind her. She decided to go to the toilet and brush her teeth first before getting changed, if only to delay the inevitable of having the confront the Omega she had already grown a staunch disliking for.

Usually she didn't bother much with pyjamas, often just boxers and a shirt if it was cold. But she hadn't expected that she would be sharing a bed with another person and being as she was, any form of nudity was pretty much resigned to when she was completely alone. She had taken her long plaid bottoms, her only pair, into the bathroom with her, and she changed as slowly as she dared, so as to prolong the time between having to interact with Yongsun. Pulling her t-shirt over her head and letting it drop to cover her stomach, she hesitated, hand wavering near the door handle.

Might as well get it over with.

When she opened the door, Yongsun was already in her pyjamas, a night-dress with thin straps over the shoulders. She was waiting by the door, washbag in hand, and raised an eyebrow at Moonbyul's surprised expression.

"What? Did you think I'd disappear if you waited long enough?"

Scowling, Moonbyul pushed past Yongsun as the Omega sighed and shook her head, moving into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her.

Switching on her bedside lamp and then turning off the main light, Moonbyul got into the left side of the bed and sat up, the covers pooling around her legs as she rested her hands in her lap. She had suspected that she wouldn't be allowed to sleep in the same room as any other Alphas, considering what the program was for, but she hadn't thought even once that she might be forced to room with an Omega, much less in a double bed, as if they were playacting a married couple.

Being an only child, Moonbyul had never had to share a bedroom, and any sleepovers with friends or overnight trips with school had been few and far between. And growing up in a conservative, Beta household, who had little understanding of how heats and ruts worked, there was only one association she had ever been taught to have concerning an Alpha and an Omega sharing a bed.

When Yongsun emerged from the bathroom, teeth brushed and make-up (which Moonbyul hadn't even noticed she had been wearing) removed, she walked round the bed and got in the other side, causing Moonbyul to flinch and shuffle over as far as she could go. Evidently having noticed this, Yongsun smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Calm down. I'm not gonna spoon you or anything."

Moonbyul frowned, annoyed that she had given Yongsun another opportunity to tease her.

"Don't see why we can't just have single beds," she muttered.

Yongsun ran a hand loosely through her hair, letting it fall around her shoulders.

"Well places like this, they don't like to do anything by halves."

Moonbyul risked a glance up at Yongsun, intrigued by this statement.

"You've been to somewhere like this before?"

Yongsun tilted her head thoughtfully.

"You could say that."

And this was what finally gave Moonbyul pause. She was about as inexperienced as anyone could be when concerning the mess that she had gotten herself into over the summer. Coming to this camp hadn't seemed like a major thing at the time, it was just what her parents had said she needed to do. But from the things Yongsun had already told her, it seemed that she was only scratching the surface of the differences between herself and what was considered normal society.

However, Moonbyul, as passive as she was, was also considerably stubborn. And Yongsun had already tested her patience too much today for her to be willing to push her for any further conversation.

"Well, if it's not an inconvenience to you, I'd like to go to sleep."

Yongsun considered this with a lazy smile, and Moonbyul knew that a retort was coming.

"What, no goodnight kiss?"

Moonbyul sneered with evident distaste and turned away from Yongsun, switching off her bedside lamp and pulling the covers over shoulder.

"You're despicable."

Grinning, Yongsun turned of her own bedside light and settled down, keeping a respectful distance between them so that Moonbyul didn't feel uncomfortable, as much as she enjoyed riling up the Alpha. And after a few seconds of silence, that soaked up into the darkness to form a heavy awkwardness between them, Yongsun gave her reply. 

"Trust me sweetheart, I'm not the only one."


End file.
